Transformations: Heroes and Villains
by FrancisTheUnconsciousHero
Summary: Do you wonder how the former humans were turned into pokemon? In this story, find out how Francis, Suyapa, Yuneri, and others turned into pokemon, and became the way they are. The first story is on Francis, the second on Suyapa, and more to come. Updates every Saturday, unless otherwise stated.


: Welcome to a new story for me. This is a story on how all the characters of my story "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis" turned into pokemon, and became the way they are. In this first one, we have the official way of how Francis turned into a Snivy (Hint: He saved his friend Suyapa, who was turned into a Pikachu later), and how he was selected captain for team Angeles. Here we go, and without further delay…

Team Angeles: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy101 does not own anything

(Los Angeles- 9AM)

Francis and Suyapa are enjoying a nice day in the Los Angeles area. They are ready to enjoy a day to remember as they head to a forest. What they don't know is that one of them is about to turn into a pokemon in an unexpected way.

Suyapa was wearing yellow shorts, yellow socks, yellow shoes, and a yellow shirt with a Pikachu on it. It is now obvious that Suyapa likes Pikachu.

Francis was wearing yellow shorts, yellow socks, blue shoes, a green shirt, and a green head band. It is obvious that he is trying to look like Snivy.

Francis and Suyapa are now in the forest for the final time as humans. The two friends have now reached the end of the forest, where they spot Troy the Ninetales. Tory is not having a good day. Tory is being attacked by 2 other humans in the same area where Suyapa, and Francis are. Suyapa tries to help, but when she saw that Tory is bleeding, Suyapa retreated near Francis. Francis helps Tory by telling the two boys who were throwing the rocks to stop.

"Guys, stop it right now!" Francis yelled

"Oh really" Boy number 1 said

"Say goodbye to your girl over there" Boy number 2 said as he threw a big rock toward Suyapa.

The rock was heading for Suyapa at 40 miles per hour. If Suyapa gets hit, and touches Tory's tail, Suyapa will be cursed. In an effort to save Suyapa, Francis sacrifices himself by pushing Suyapa out of the way of the rock. Francis gets hit by the rock, and is sent right onto Toy's 7th tail. The boys who threw the rocks were scared when Tory looked at them. They now know that Tory won't just curse Francis, Tory shall curse the boy who threw the rock. Tory has words for the boys before he has to curse Francis.

"You boys need a consequence for what you did to a nice boy. If I ever find you two again, you will suffer under me. You should watch I have to do to my best friend, because your curse is not the same as Francis's" Tory said

"What do you mean 2 different curses Tory?" Suyapa asked

"It means that Francis and that boy over there will both turn into pokemon, but since Francis saved you Suyapa, he will be a nice pokemon, and should be able to retain his memories as a former human. The other curse is the exact opposite of what Im going to do with Francis" Tory said

"Do you really have to curse Francis, and the boy?" Suyapa asked

"Im afraid I have to Suyapa. According to Ninetales Law, I have to curse those who touch my tail, or insult me. Francis for example, touched my tail, but it was an effort to save you. This is what I hate about my job, cursing one of my best friends because of the Ninetales Law. As far as the other boy is concerned, for sure I must curse him" Tory said

"I can't just wait until you avenge Francis for what the boy has done" Suyapa said

"Suyapa, you can turn into a Pikachu if you want. He saved you. He is noble to you" Tory said

"I would love to" Suyapa said

"How about next Saturday?" Suyapa asked

"Sure" Ninetales said

The curse was already going on while Ninetales and Suyapa were talking. Francis's body is already a Snivy shaped. He only needed a tail. Ninetales must have Francis unconscious before he can make a tail for the now tail-less Francis the Snivy. Tory knows the words that he does not want to say, but he has to say it, because Francis is his friend.

"Im sorry Francis, but this is the only way to curse you at this point. I wish I did not have to do this to a friend of mine. Suyapa will join you soon. I shall avenge you by cursing the boy who initially did this to you. That boy shall turn into your current rival, Gengar. For the readers out there who are reading this story, what I am about to say next, is a spoiler for "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery of Francis". **Francis, you must defeat Gengar to return as a human, and start a new adventure. Once you defeat Gengar on October 14****th****, 2012, you will once again return as a human, and start a new adventure of the same type on your birthday on October 25****th****,2012. **Francis, I believe in you" Tory said as Francis's tail grew out, his legs went from 4 feet, all the way down to 1.5 centimeters (CM), his arms dropped from 24 CM to 4 CM, his hands dropped from 6 CM to 3 CM, and the rest of his human body grew fur, and dropped in size. (These are just estimates).

Tory cries after he cursed Francis to become a pokemon, because Francis was one of Tory's best friends. Tory will never forget what Francis did to protect his friend Suyapa.


End file.
